AlterEgo
by Symmetry-Is-Key101
Summary: A voice in my head that drives me insane. Sometimes, she even takes over my whole body! That bimbo... Woah... Wait! Dont go to Stan! Wait, PARIS! *I suck at summaries. My first FanFic, dont be vicious lolz* Some f-bombs so K plus


ALTER_EGO

**A/N Paris is just a random character who fitted into the story. This is my first fanfic that I decided to put on. Don't be vicious lolz. So just yeah… I have no life.**

**South Park belongs to the people who owns South Park.**

Kyle

I guess you could say Im a weirdo. At least that's what Im called for studying a lot. I'll admit Im gay, but in the closet. I don't really have a crush in anyone in particular.

_Liar._

I shook the voice out of my head.

_You know you're—_

"Shut up!" I said.

Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Butters me a puzzled look.

"No one said…" Stan began.

"I know, Im sorry," I said.

"*muffled* Dude whats up? You've been like this all day," Kenny pointed out.

Butters nodded in agreement.

"Its his time of the month," Cartman sneered with a mouthful of potato chips.

"Fuck off," I muttered.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fellers! I forgot to ask, what are you guys doing over the summer?" Butters asked.

Good question.

"I have no idea, dude. I might go to camp," muttered Cartman.

Kenny laughed.

"Shut the hell up Ke-eny!" Cartman growled.

The bell rang.

Stan caught up to me.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Study for entrance exams?" I said.

Stan gave himself a face palm.

"I guess I am too. Mind if I pop in randomly?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't care. Just call before you do."

_Zing! Great job! Maybe you'll get some!_

'_Shut up dammit!' _ I thought angrily.

Paris

I yawned and stretched my body out.

Looking in the mirror, I clicked my tounge.

'_Kyle, why must you leave your hair so…ugh?' _

_Cause Im not you!_

I gasped.

'_What a tone! I'm hurt. I'll get over it. But you know I'm what you want to be.'_

_Wrong! I don't want to be a girl. You know who I want to be and what I want._

I yawned and eventually blocked out Kyle's nagging voice.

The phone rang.

As I applied my lip gloss, I checked the caller ID.

_Don't. You. Dare._

I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, Kyle?" Stan's voice asked on the other line.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. What's up dude?" I asked adapting Kyle's voice perfectly.

"Can I come over? My parents said I should get outta the house. We could study or something," he said.

"Sure. Don't worry about bringing the books. Just use mine."

"Cool."

*CLICK*

_Why are you ruining my social life?_

'_Please, just be happy I'm helping you. Do you want me out or not?'_

Silence.

_Whatever._

I made myself into 'Kyle' again. But being me, it was hard removing the make-up I had applied to awesomely.

Paris.

"Hey Stan!" I said.

"Hey. Let's get started with geometry…"

Two hours…

TWO HOURS! I had to wait two hours just to make a move.

'_Again why must I have to wait two hours?'_

_You may be Paris on the inside, but its me on the outside. Do you wanna make me seem desperate?_

'_I just want to get the hell outta your body. You're annoying.'_

_ME!_

"Kyle? KYLE!" Stan said shaking me out of my mental argument.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about something," I said.

He pushed the books away.

"Whats up?"

I glanced up.

"There's someone I really like. But Im not sure if that person likes me back," I whispered.

"Who?"

'_See ya someday, Kyle. Wish I knew you better. Sort of…'_

_Wait! I'm not ready! You're gonna kiss him already?_

'_I've waited two hours to too many. Bye _

_bee-otch!'_

I lifted up my body and pressed my lips against Stan's. I only wish that I could've felt that heat, not Kyle…

Kyle.

I opened my eyes… and he was still there. KISSING ME BACK!

I pull away.

"We'll keep it on the down low. I don't think I'll be able to stand Cartman's idiotic comments," he said.

"O-of c-course," I stutter playing with a piece of red hair that strayed on me face.

'_Thanks. This was worth the headache.'_

Then I remembered she was gone.

_No prob, gay boy! *giggle*_

'_Gah! I thought you were gone!'_

_Nah, I think I'll stay a bit longer. Just to piss you off._

'_But Paris…'_

_Just shut up and enjoy this while it last. Kay?_

Well, she was right. This moment was…was perfectly awesome.


End file.
